Tales from The Past
by Breezy Ambros
Summary: Zeus, Hera, and Hypnos have put Hades in a coma that lasts lifetimes. He was never supposed to wake up. what wakes him? Hades was about to live the biggest change since Prometheus gave fire to the mortals…
1. Chapter 1

The Catcher beginning..

Title…

Hades had lived a long life and seen many things change throughout his time. Hades was about to live the biggest change since Prometheus gave fire to the mortals…

When Hades became the King of the Underworld, it was in pieces. Souls wandered randomly, now system or set up. Changes began the moment his foot hit the dirt. The domain enlarged to the size it had meant to be. Rivers erupted, islands came up from the earth and paradise was built. Tartarus took the longest time to rebuild because of the many caverns and Titans who already inhabited it. He used his new-found powers to expand and deepen the cavern he made mazes and layers, traps and pits. He found the God in charge, dirty and crazy to whit's, where the Pit received it name. Tartarus was in bad shape, he tried burn Hades but was too weak to conjure. As Hades dragged a screaming Pit God out of his domain, Hades used his powers to rebuild the old forsaken castle that was in ruins on the tallest hill in the Asphodel Field. Something began to change in him as he worked away, for forever it seemed, to perfect the hell mortals seemed to think it was. He became rough, but merciful. Unrelenting but compassionate. But with as meticulous and precise as he was, something was still missing.

Once Tartarus could stand on his own two feet, and talk, he thanked Hades and told him that he was forever in his debt. Tartarus introduced him to Nyx and Erebus who, oddly, already knew who he was and called him son. Soon, out of the dark corners of the earth, Gods came to him to seek home. Hades even released Chronus who, upon Hades declaration, was powerless and if he left he would turn to ash. Eventually the Underworld was pieced back together by the man who was meant to rule it.

Years later, centuries, Hades was still comfortably the King. Hades would get up when Thantos knocked telling him it was time to begin Judging. When he was finished judging, he would walk around from Field to Field, making sure everything was in the way it should be. He would normally run into a nymph or two, normally they kept their distance but they always stared. The nymphs of the Underworld were deceptive and mean, but, apparently to Tartarus, they were freaks. Hades didn't even want to know whether this was true or not. He would usually find Chronus in the Elysium Fields, playing hide and seek with the souls of departed children. Oddly enough, being locked in Tartarus for the time he was changed him. But if anyone brought Zeus up, he became vengeful. He had no love for his youngest son, only hate. He hated him for sticking him in the Pit, and for separating him and their mother, he would never forgive him either. Chronus and Hades developed a good relationship, Chronus taught him about the mistakes he had made and taught him not to let anger control you, it would overtake him and he wouldn't survive. Hades had finally had a home all his own. He had family who loved him more than his own blood.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hades did this for many years, slowly deepening that feeling that something was missing. He tried to get advice from Chronus, but he had no idea what he was even talking about. Hectate, the Goddess of magic, advised he take a break and find out what it was that was bugging him. Nyx hugged him and told him he just needed to sleep, and sent him to bed, like a child. He decided to take Hectate's advice and go up to the Upper world to try to relax.

Up on Olympus, while Hades was ruling his kingdom, Zeus was planning. Long had it been Zeus's goal to control the Underworld, he wanted somewhere he could take his mistresses and not have his wife question where he was. He thought of no better place other than the Underworld. Mighty Zeus sat on his throne pondering the thought as Hera came into the throne room. Hera was a strong woman, who loved her husband deeply. Although his constant cheating sent her into almost infinite rage. But as determined as he was to cheat she was just as determined to keep them together and be the picture of a perfect marriage. Hera was calm at the time, she planned on seducing him to bed tonight.

"My dear, I have a proposition." He stated sternly. This sparked her interest immediately. "I want to have the Underworld under my domain. And I want your help." She blatantly laughed at his desire for control. Hera knew that there was no possibly way for Hades to simple step down, not with as much dislike for their brother as he had.

"Oh! And how do you plan to do that? And more importantly, why?" She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning to one side giving him a doubtful look. Zeus silenced when he grinned evilly.

"A thought struck me the other day, if hades were to want to take over Olympus, he could. He has the resources and the will power, I mean, his servants are devoted to him. Aren't they not? So think if he were to ask them to help? He could have that Goddess Nyx make it eternal night." He knew in his mind this would never happen but he also knew if he planted the seed of doubt she would believe the possibility. "And if he did, where do you think the Gods who opposed him or irked him will go?" His wife sat for a moment contemplating her husband's idea. To her it seemed like if someone angered Hades enough he might, but would he really?

"He might even release the Titans." Zeus's whispers of deception brought fear running through Hera. She had never thought of the possibility. Not only would the Titans in The Pit want revenge on the Gods, but they would end the lives of their children and their worshipers, who are their main source of their powers.

"Fine. What is it you have planned?" she agreed shakily, not wanting to think about the possibility. Her husband smiled the evilly beautiful smile again, and they planned and planned till they had almost every detail in order. When she heard what her husband had planned she smiled too, feeling devious. What an amazing plan it was too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thantos came into the throne room, carrying in his arms in the last soul to be judged for the night. It was the soul of a child who had died in her sleep. Poor thing was sick and was not getting better, her parents prayed to Hades that he would judge kindly as she was a child. Thantos gently set her feet on the floor to be judged. Although the child's life had been short, she had been kind to all she met and was fair for a child as young. If she had had any chance of surviving, she would have made a beautiful maiden. As Hades saw through her brief life, he noted that she sheltered and saved many a hurt women and children alongside her parents.

"Elysium, Thantos. She will wait there for her family, her grandparents are waiting." The little girl smiled at him kindly before curtsying and taking Thantos' hand, allowing him to lead her to her grandparents. Upon Thantos' return, he noticed his King's look of emptiness, and not being a man of many words, didn't know what to say.

"My Lord, if you don't mind me saying, you look somewhat off. Would you like to take a break and escape to the Upperworld for the rest of the afternoon? The Judges can take over while you are gone. Not like they are doing anything in particular." He got a dry chuckle out of Hades with his unknowingly sarcastic comment. Hades thought on this for a moment and decided it was time to pay his brother a visit, see how thing are fairing on Olympus.

"I'd planned on that, but thank you. I will go now. And don't worry I won't tell the Judges that you called them lazy." Thantos's confused expression brought a smile to Hades' face, albeit briefly, "Go and let the Judges know that they are needed, I will go and take Archippos with me. I will be back by this evening, tell Nyx to try no to skin Tartarus. He may deserve it but she needs restraint." He chuckled at his own joke. Tartarus loved to pick on Nyx and bug her, he knew when enough was enough but there was a couple of times that Erebus had to step in and separate them before his wife killed his brother. Thantos nodded and left the room, leaving Hades to his own devices.

He became lost in thought as he prepared for his travel upward. He couldn't just leave whenever he felt like weird, he had duties that he couldn't always just drop on the Judges. He was the King! If he left, the Underworld would go back to the terrible shape it was in before. He had spent centuries repairing and shaping his kingdom, before it had barely been in working order. What was nagging him? What was he so down about? He couldn't place it. He walked toward Charon's ferry, remembering when the young man came to him wanting to be part of his staff.

He was a nice looking young boy, Charon, only just the ripe age of 20. He came to Hades after exploring all the earth had to offer him, wanting to help Hades and stay in the Underworld. Charon being the son of Nyx and Erebus, Hades didn't say no. Hades asked him what he was good at, which Charon replied with a slow response.

"I'm good at boating, my Lord." Hades remembered he laughed lightly at the boy's response and told him that he was in need of a ferryman to bring new souls that wandered over from the living world across the river Styx and the river Acheron. Charon agreed wholeheartedly. Charon found in his first years of work that people were thrown off by his appearance and were never fearful of him like they should. He began wearing a long dark Himation with a long hood that covered his face. After he began wearing the robe everyone who approached feared him and did as he told them to. Years after, Charon was still a very loyal servant to Hades, he would always greet him by lifting his hood enough to see and smile brightly and kindly chat with his King. When Hades reached Charon, he smiled and greeted his longtime friend.

"My Lord, off to the Upperworld?" Charon only became talkative when Hades was on board. Hades nodded a response, choosing to continue to stare down into the river. Charon didn't notice his indifference, it was only when Hades had business upstairs that he rode the ferry. Hades preferred the shallowness of the lights in the underworld to the bright light of the mortal world.

Once Hades had made it across, he thanked Charon, who smiled in response before pulling his hood down, and made his way to the stable to gather his horse. The horses in the stable were not normal horses, they were creatures of the Underworld. Poseidon had created them out of the darkest waters he could find and the blood of other fallen horses. They were a house warming gift for cleaning up the Underworld and putting it in working order. Hades and Poseidon had a good relationship with each other, they didn't fight over the domains like Zeus had.

Once he got everything put on the animal right, he whipped the reins and Archippos was off. Archippos was a brute of a creature, biggest of the horses born this generation. The horses live at least two centuries before they stepped into the darkness of the Underworld and never returned. Nobody knew whether they died or not, the just seemed to disappear.

It wasn't long before he began to see light and feel the warmth of the Upperworld. He came up out of the mouth of a hidden cave somewhere far south of Mount Olympus. Hades smiled when he felt the warmth on his skin, heard the birds cheeping in the trees, and smelt the blooming flowers all around him. He found nature to be one of the few things about the mortal world that intrigued him. _Such profound beauty_, he thought, smelling a wild flower. He parked Archippos just inside the cave and slowly started towards Olympus, enjoying the scenery. He walked through the trees, quietly observing all that was around him. The birds chirped happily in the trees, there were deer drinking from a creek a little ways away, and it was peaceful. He took a deep breath and continued on slowly. He walked into a quiet opening in the trees and bent to smell the flowers, not noticing the lady tending them. Well, he hadn't noticed till she screamed bloody murder, making him jump.

"Brother Mine, don't ever do that again!" Demeter's scream resonated deep in Hades' ear, "You don't just sneak up on a lady alone." She laughed and hugged him tight. Hades pulled her deeper into a bone crushingly tight hug, making her gasp.

"I did not mean to scare you sister, I was just smelling the flowers. I didn't even know you were in the area. I'm off to go and talk with Zeus, see how things fair" Before he had been eaten up, he had loved spending time with his middle sister. She walked off towards another bush, giving then water and continuation of life.

"Okay. We will have to have dinner sometime, maybe invite Poseidon and Artemis." She suggested as he lifted his palms up towards the sky, shrugging his shoulders. He had to leave so he gave her a quick hug before departing. This time while he walked through the woods, he watched his surroundings. He slowly made his way up the mountain and was at the path leading to the doors when he was ran into Artemis. Literally. She fell back and landed on her butt, spewing swears as she got up. When she noticed it was Hades, she tackled him and hugged him around the neck.

"Hades!" she laughed loudly. She released him and smiled happily. It had been a while since she had seen him. The last time he had seen his niece, she was still very young. His gift to her when she had been born had been the ability to know when someone was lying.

"Hello Artemis. Where are you off to?" He noticed her battle garb. She shrugged, and said goodbye in a rush. He watched her curiously as she ran off somewhere. He turned back and continued on down the pathway. He saw the sun setting, smiled to himself knowing Nyx was doing her duties. When he reached the gates of Olympus they flung open as Apollo marched out angrily. He marched down the path toward him staring at the ground. _Someone has really ticked him off, _Hades thought.

"Where's the fire?" Hades asked, officially intrigue. Apollo stopped short, shocked to see his uncle. He smiled his pearly white smile and hugged him. Apollo had always respected his uncle, he intimidated him slightly but he knew that Hades would never hurt nor league against him.

"I wish I knew, but I must be off. Knowledge to teach you know." He waved back as he ran off, just as Artemis had. He once again turned toward the wide golden gates. Few mortals had ever been past them, hardly even seen them. You only saw what was there when it was necessary for you to see it. He walked through the gates, vividly remembering the day they drew straws. He and Poseidon knew Zeus rigged it so he would get the longest straw. But in all honestly if he had gotten another domain, would he like it? If he had ended up being ruler of the seas, would he have been a good ruler? What about the heavens? He was actually quite content with the region he received. He reached Zeus's castle to find Hera holding the door open for him. She had a very hesitant look on her face, worried yet almost relieved.

"Brother! You've come to visit us. I'm so glad." She hugged him briefly before pulling him with her through the doors and shutting them behind her. As he was pushed forward he saw that Zeus and Hypnos, the God of Sleep, were deep in conversation, which immediately stopped upon his entrance. They looked at him with eager eyes, Zeus with a full on grin. Hades immediately knew he shouldn't have come. Hera stood by the door still very cautious, she was unsure if this was the right thing to do. Zeus knew in his mind that this was going to go according to plan. Hypnos didn't care, he just wanted to get back to bed. What did the Gods matter to him?

"Well hello dearest brother. I'm so glad you could visit, but it seems that maybe you shouldn't have." Hades felt something creep up his back and up to his neck, biting him and paralyzing him on the stop. Every muscle in his body relaxed at once and he fell to the ground in a heap. Eyes still wide and looking franticly around. He looked directly at Hera who was standing staring open mouthed. His bright gray eyes were full of emotion and pleading for her help but she turned a blind eye, an act he would never forget.

"You see Brother Mine, I've been thinking," _Something you should never do._ Hades thought, _You will pay for this Zeus, so help me, you will pay._

"You have control of the Underworld and all its inhabitance, who probably outnumber the inhabitance of the waking world. If you were to, say, want to over throw me and take over up here, you would have the man power. So on that note you will now go to bed, Brother Mine, and hopefully you will never wake up again." Zeus came close to Hades' face, grinning from ear to ear. He tried to fight the exhaustion that suddenly overtook him and coursed through him. He had never done anything to deserve this, Zeus definitely would pay. Hades drifts into a deep sleep, the kind that would kill the normal mortal.


	2. Chapter 2

AU: yo, guys. sorry for it being short alot as happened this week for me. but i got this many. :) hope you like it. still figuring out how to submit chapters.

Demeter's Tragedy

Erebus slammed through the throne room doors and rushed to his hysterical wife. Nyx lay across the step below the throne weeping. Hades had never in his who life not come home when he said he would. She had no idea where he was. Morning had come and gone and now two days had passed since he left. Thanatos had swept the Upperworld twice looking for their missing King, to come back to his mother with a solemn face and empty hands.

"Darling, I thinks it is time we went to Olympus." Erebus whispered, holding his wife to him. Hades had been their son, not by blood but through time. Chronos stumbled into the Throne room followed by Cerberus. They had sent this time searching through the whole Underworld. Cerberus laid down at the foot of his missing masters thrown, all three heads whimpering at once. Chronos fell to the floor in anguish, fearing his missing grandson would never come back to him.

"Okay," Nyx felt defeated. She hadn't been to Olympus since Zeus took control and going to him for help made her feel weak. "Chronos, we are going to Olympus. Tell Thanatos that the Judges will have to fill in while we find him. He would not have just left. He had responsibilities to handle." Erebus helped his wife stand and they left to see the Gods above.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone on Olympus was silent when Nyx and Erebus entered. The few who knew who they were, silently questioned why they were here, those who didn't wondered who that strange pair was. Nyx, with her alabaster toned skin and night black, waist length hair, and Erebus, whose skin was the color of the darkness of the Underworld and eyes the color of fair and war.

"What is your business here Nyx, Erebus?" Zeus knew exactly who and why they were there. Zeus sat in his high throne menacingly, which went unnoticed by both of the Dead World Gods. Nyx looked around the hall at the other Gods and Goddesses. She steeled her nerves, knowing that tears would not bring back her adopted son.

"Last night, Hades left the Underworld to visit Olympus. He did not return, and has yet to do so still. We fear something may have happen. We had Thanatos scan the mortal world the best he could but could not find any trace of him. We begrudgingly ask for your help in the search. He would not have just gotten up and left his responsibilities like that. Something has happened and we wish for his return." Nyx's voice shook as she spoke, but she successfully held in her tears. She refused to break down in front of strangers. Gasps were heard around the room. Demeter and Aphrodite began to cry on each other and Apollo hugged is sister, comfortingly.

"Silence!" Zeus quelled the commotion that had begun. A trace of a smile flashed across his lips before anyone saw. All the Gods composed themselves before looking to Zeus for answers.

"We will help in the search for my brother. We all will look as hard as we can." Nods were shared around the room. Demeter made a promise to herself that she wouldn't stop until her brother was found. Zeus made a promise to himself that he would keep Hades resting place a secret at all cost.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2,670 years later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aphrodite slowly walked along the side of the rode with Demeter. They have crossed oceans, mountains, valleys, and rivers looking for Hades to no prevail. Long ago had the others quit looking, Artemis and Apollo were the last to quit, they stopped looking 1,335 years ago; Demeter counted. She counted every day. Every area they looked was marked off on a map she took with her everywhere. They were standing in a forest off the coast of, what the mortals had named, California.

"Maybe we should talk to Hera. I mean. I saw Zeus smile quickly when Nyx came to us that day. And I think he is behind it. It is something he would do." Aphrodite was sure her father was behind the disappearance of her uncle. She wasn't that close with him but he was always polite when she met him, and she saw in his heart the possibility for love was still there. Meaning he wouldn't abuse and hurt whoever he came to love, he would take care of them and love them with all his heart. Aphrodite had looked forward to the day that he would choose his Queen, she had already planned his wedding.

"I believe that." As soon as the first few Gods stopped looking he took over. Nyx and Erebus had been angry at his arrogance and nerve. But to their luck, the Underworld frightened him so he left Thanatos in charge. Zeus gave little effort for the search for his brother, he acted as if he had already given up and moved on. "You go and see what you can beat out of Hera, I'm going to Africa to look around there again." She wanted to check the Egyptian area again, they had had some trouble the last time they went to look. Aphrodite nodded curtly and set off toward Olympus.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aphrodite made it to Olympus in good time. She walked in and found the main hall empty. Zeus was probably off chasing women again, which meant that Hera was in her room. Normally when Zeus was out gallivanting, Hera would take revenge out on her husband, Aphrodite was hoping that she might do just that tonight. She walked down the corridor to Hera's personal room and knocked on the door.

"Hera, its Aphrodite, may I come in?" she heard cries coming from inside and a garbled answer. She took it as a yes and entered to find the room a disaster and Hera sprawled out on the floor, ripped sheets around her like puddles of satin. _Perfect, I was right. Zeus is out chasing tail. Hopefully she is willing to oust him, _Aphrodite thought. She made her way over to Hera, coming to kneel in front of the poor woman. "Is he out?"

"Yes! He is out with some nymph tramp again! Probably an Underworld harlot." Hera gritted her teeth, holding her scream of anger in. "Whoever it is I am going to turn her into a snake and toss her in a pit, so no one will know." She began thinking of ways to kill the jade.

"Why not instead of getting revenge on the girl, make your husband really regret going out and whoring himself. I mean, most of the time, he rapes them. It isn't consensual. It is him, not them, who should be punished." Aphrodite spoke quietly in Hera's ear. She knew that she had Hera under her power, she would make her talk for sure.

"How do you suppose I do that?" Hera looked confused, but thought for a moment. Coming up blank, she looked to Aphrodite for help.

"Well, is there something that he has hidden or doesn't want anyone to know about? A fear maybe?" Hera thought for a minute.

"He was the one who-," She stopped midsentence. Hera stood up and walked over to the side of the bed. She turned and looked Aphrodite I the face.

"You will no longer pursue the search for your uncle, for if you do. You will spend the rest of your life in Tartarus, and I will take you there personally. Leave my presence before I destroy you, you spineless, manipulative Bitch!" Hera shoved Aphrodite towards the door, closing it in her face. Aphrodite knew without a shadow of a doubt that Hera was about to say the magic words. _Damn her loyalty,_ she thought bitterly. Aphrodite sat for a minute thinking before she got an idea and ran towards the exit. She knew exactly what to do.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanatos sat despondently at the base of his Kings throne. Long ago had the Underworld lost its hope, but Thanatos still knew in his mind that he was out there, but searching the world and finding nothing broke him almost. Zeus had tried to come and give them false sympathy but the Underworld not only rejected him, but spat him out and hasn't allowed him back yet. Thanatos was left to judge the souls alongside the Judges. Hermes was in control of hand collecting the damaged souls, until their King came back. Many times a day he wanted to give up hope on him returning, maybe he did run away from his responsibility like Zeus said? Maybe this **was** too much for him, it was almost too much for Thanatos.

"Sir, Aphrodite is here to see you." Hermes gave Thanatos a questioning look before letting the beautiful Goddess in. She came in and sat beside Thanatos and sat quietly for a few minute, composing her words.

"I know who did this."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Demeter lay in the sand building her courage; she did not have the will to move. She didn't even have the will to breath, but her body forced her. She lay and watched the stars, wishing someone would help her. She finally crawled to her knees and stood slowly, falling forward and catching herself, on her knees once more. She gave up and crawled over towards the stump of a palm tree. She sat back against the stump, exhausted from traveling so far for so long. She no longer cared about Hades and the search she had dedicated most of her life to. She stared off in the distance, watching the waves crash against low lying cliffs in the distance. She suddenly felt a pulse surge through her abdomen.

She sat there feeling bleak for a minute before anger overtook her, followed by great sadness. She stood up, with the little strength she had, and walked the long distance towards the cliffs. Being as weak as she was, maybe this time she wouldn't survive and neither would this thing. She knew just by its power and aura, that it was male and that it was strong. She did not want Zeus's lust child to be born from her womb, she would lose it at all cost. She slowly and carefully climbed the rocks, making her way towards the edge. As she got closer, she realized that the drop was farther than she expected.

_Good, then I won't have to live my life raising my enemy's child, _she thought with a smile. She got the very edge and looked down. She knelt down and sat gently at the edge, contemplating what she was about to do. _Should I? Yes, I have too. This… thing will be just like his father. He will have no respect for women. He will abuse whatever power he receives. He will kill and maim and abuse whoever he comes across. I have to, if not for my sake, than for his. This poor innocent thing will not turn out like his father. Because he will not be born. _She leaned forward, breathing deep the salts from the water. Right when she was about to let go she heard a flowery voice from behind her.

"Your child will not be like her father, dear one." a fair nymph came forward, "She will do great things." Calypso came closer, pulling Demeter back from the edge. Demeter was transfixed; the nymph was nothing she had ever seen before. Calypso was ash blonde with bright flashes of gold weaving through her wavy hair. Her eyes, blue encrusted disks flaked with deep, bright gold. Calypso backed Demeter away from the edge and off the rocks.

"She will have beauty beyond measure, and wisdom of the Fates. She will have her father's decisive nature, yet your kind and gentle manner. She will save the world, but when the time comes, you have to let her. She will be innocent till mature. She will have knowledge of the Earth and of the vegetation that grows on it, and under it. She will live a happy life. Don't give in to you fear." Calypso walked backwards slowly till her feet hit sand again, ".He will pay for what he has done, do not fret. No one goes unpunished." Demeter thought on her words. She was right; she was about to not only take her own life, but the possible life of her child. The same child who lived through the same beating she received. She resolved that she would never let anything bad happen to her daughter, Kore.

"You mustn't kill the child, or yourself. You both will do great things. I know because I have been expecting you, dear one," she touched Demeter's cheek tenderly with her fingertips, "for a very long time." she leaned forward and gently kissed Demeter's lips. Demeter was shocked by the action, after what she had just been through, but was even more shocked in the fact she enjoyed it. Calypso broke away and smiled at Demeter, who smiled back.

Deep in Atlas's mountain, a weak God lifted from a deep sleep. He wasn't totally awake, but he remembered all that had happened. When he gained his ability to move, he would exact his revenge. He was overcome with sleep once again, but fortunately for him, not a heavy one. Unfortunately for Zeus, he was dreaming of his plans to kill.

Demeter sat in the shade under a tall palm tree enjoying the rays of sunlight streaming through the leaves. In her hand she absentmindedly braided wheat, thinking about her love and their daughter. Suddenly her back began to spasm; she gripped her back clenching her teeth together. _Remember the breathing, _She thought frantically. She started huffing in and out rhythmically. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

"CALYPSO!" she screamed as loud as she could. She heard Caly sprinting towards her. When

She arrived, Calypso felt her stomach.

"Real or just gas this time?" she joked, light-heartedly. Demeter grabbed her shoulders and brought her face close. She gasped painfully, having her pressed against her stomach.

"REAL! Definitely real." she gasped again, "Must breath, must breathe…" She chanted over and over. "Call Eileithyia. NOW" Demeter screamed. Calypso ran to the waters side and threw a drachma in. She whispered the Goddess of Childbirths' name and ran back to her wife.

Eileithyia appeared and examined the scene, "Okay Darling, let's get you comfy. Calypso, go get pillows, rags, warm water, ambrosia, olive oil, and the strongest wine you have. It's time to deliver this baby." Calypso ran off to collect the items while Eileithyia got Demeter situated. "Now Darling, I'm not going to lie. With mortals, some women don't make it. But considering you are immortal, you will live, but this is going to feel like someone is ripping a mountain from your secret garden." Demeter nodded; she just wanted her baby out. Calypso got back with a basket full of the necessary items. Eileithyia let the rags soak in the hot water, while she tore Demeter's himation off at the knees. Once she handed the torn cloth to Calypso, "Don't lose that." she warned.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Demeter cried out. Eileithyia grabbed the pillows and shoved them behind her back for support. She dipped her fingers in the olive oil and reach down to check to see if the baby was ready, ignoring Calypso's slight glare.

"Okay, that baby is ready and rushing. We need to work quickly or that baby won't survive. Calypso start a fire in case we need to toss the child in with the ambrosia."

"No need… AHH… She is immortal…*Puff Puff*... I knew immediately after violation. She pulsed." she splayed her hand over her belly, lovingly.

"Shocking. Some I have to douse them then toss them in for a little while till their immortality kicks in. Had to do that with Hermes." She chuckled to herself at the memory. "But that kid has gotten old fast. Or maybe it's just me. Anyway." She grabbed the olive oil and lathered the area around and just barely inside, the birthing canal. She laid the warm rag over Demeter's forehead before calling Calypso over. "Calypso get over here and hold your wife's hand. Warning, she might break it." Calypso was calm; excited, but calm.

"Okay, darling. Now push." Demeter pushed with all her might; she was in so much pain. "Push. Push, push push push…" Eileithyia could see the crown of the head. "Wow. That is some dark hair." She looked at Demeter and smile, "Just like her momma. Okay give me a big push!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Demeter cried, gripping Calypso's hand to the point of breaking. "In, out, in, out, in, out…" she chanted, between pushes.

"One more big push and we will have a full head and an arm." She reached down and gently grasped the babies shoulder, pulling the little angel out slightly. Demeter pushed her hardest push and Kore was fully out. She uttered no cry, but once Eileithyia handed her to Calypso and Demeter, she opened her bright grey eyes, grinned a wide toothless grin and giggled loudly. Eileithyia handed the torn himation cloth to Calypso, who gently wrapped that tiny angel baby in it.

That giggle traveled far and wide. Dead tree fruited, dying flowers bloomed, crops blossomed early and grass grew its greenest. That one giggle travel deep down into the darkest cavern where Hades awoke with a gasp. He ungracefully rolled off the stone slab he had been placed on. As he stumbled towards the entrance to the cavern, he fell and tumbled more than once from weakness. His sense of direction in darkness lead him down many paths, leading him to the open clearing outside the cave entrance. The light blinded him as he appeared from the hidden hole. With one hand he covered his eyes, with the other he brought his fingers to his lips and whistled for Archippos. The mighty horse flew through to his master, and greeted him kindly before allowing his rider to climb on. Hades waved his hand weakly through the air and opened a crack in the ground. He descended down into the darkness and allowed it to envelope him. Upon his entrance into the outer region of the Underworld, the realm began to change. As he flew through the darkness, the changes followed him. Thanatos felt the quake in the ground, and immediately knew.

"NNNNNNYYYYYXXXX!" He screamed loud enough to strain a mortal's vocal chords. she arrived just as the change hit the castle and Hades bust through the door. Nyx went to hug him but stopped mid step went she saw his eyes. They held no compassion, totally devoid of emotion, empty. But being as she was the first person to see him and for him to see, he ran up swooped and picked her up, swinging her around. He spun in one circle before burying his face in his mother's hair. He broke down then, falling almost limp in her arms. She knelt and the both of them collapsed to the ground.

"Thanatos, grab the ambrosia." Thanatos stared in utter shock at his king before he realized he was given an order then he ran off to fulfill it. Hades began to weep from the flush of emotion the whipped through him when he hugged his mother. Zeus would rue the day.

"Nyx. I hea-" Erebus saw Hades and ran to the both of them grabbing them both in his arms and hugging them tightly to him. "Oh my son. My son. My son. My son!" The three of them sat there and wept. Hades would get revenge for what Zeus did to him. He would learn to fear his eldest brother, soon enough.

Thanatos stood by the entrance to the throne room. He couldn't help but wonder if his King truly was as okay as he had said he was. In the last hour, he watched Hades send saint-like souls back to the Asphodels. When the last soul was sent on its way, Thanatos made his way to Hades.

"My lord, are you alright?" Thanatos prayed to his mother that Hades didn't strike him down. Hades sat quiet for a few minutes before shirting awkwardly in his throne.

"I feel… different. I don't care?" Thanatos did not like this, "I constantly think of my brother and what he has done. And how to repay him ten fold. But how!" Hades swiftly stood and began pacing. Hades, too lost in thought, didn't notice three Hags walk through his door.

"My King."

"You must go-"

"And find what woke you." They spoke the one thought with three mouths. Hades had stopped and looked at the women inquisitively.

"You did not wake-"

"On your own request."

"You must find the cause."

"But how!" Hades roared, "I need to focus on my brother's betrayal!"

"Find the cause, Find your revenge." The women said as one. Hades turned away briefly to calm himself, when he returned they were gone. Thanatos shrugged his shoulders, he had been focusing on his king.  
"I must go and think on their words". And with that, Hades sauntered off toward the garden.

I don't mean to cut this one short, I updated chapter one and two, but I have reason. Do not worry. If I left you with a cliffhanger feeling, I am so sorry. (Not really) goodnight my little peasants, read well.


End file.
